The central theme of the Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) Cooperative Hematology Specialized Core Center (CHSCC) is the regulation of human and murine hematopoiesis at the level of hematopoietic stem (HSC) and progenitor (HPC) cells. The goal of the investigations of members of this center is to leverage different components of the hematopoietic system to improve the advancement of the clinical utility and efficacy of HSC/HPC-based therapies. A fundamental goal of our center is to understand the basic principles important for the regulation of self-renewal, survival, proliferation, differentiation, interactions with cellular elements of the hematopoietic niche, migration/homing, and successful use of HSC and HPC in clinical transplantation. Investigators at the IUSM presently working on basic scientific investigations in stem/progenitor cell biology and the clinical transplantation of these cells constitute a dynamic, interactive, and highly collaborative group of 28 scientists and clinical investigators who have made significant strides in advancing these areas. To advance the productivity of this group of investigators and to promote high-quality, high-impact investigations, we propose three specific aims. 1- Establish, operate, and administer four vital biomedical cores that will provide essential services to investigators at the IUSM involved in the highest quality nonmalignant basic and clinical research in hematopoietic stem cell biology and the advancement of the clinical utility and efficacy of stem and progenitor cell-based therapies. 2- Establish, operate and administer a Pilot and Feasibility Program and an Enrichment Program to support and promote the research of young investigators in the area of nonmalignant stem cell regulation and the clinical utility of stem cells and to foster the interests of potential future scientists in these areas of investigations. 3- Coordinate the fiscal management of the cores of the proposed application to ensure tight fiscal control of expenditures and promote effective interactions and collaborations to advance the investigations of all CHSCC members. Achieving these goals will promote the primary mission of the CHSCC which is to enhance collaborations and interactions between scientists at the IUSM and to provide core facilities offering timely, technologically advanced, and proficient services required for the highest quality scientific investigations of the members of this center.